The present invention relates to a video tape cartridge, and more particularly to a reel lock device for restricting rotation of reels rotatably disposed in the video tape cartridge.
Reel lock devices for use in a video tape cartridge are well known in the art. One example of the reel lock devices includes reel lock levers for locking the reels and a release member for unlocking the reel lock levers. When the video tape cartridge is inserted into a video tape recorder and removed therefrom, the release member slides along a lower shell of a shell assembly of the video tape cartridge while abutting against an upper shell of the shell assembly. Upon sliding of the release member, there occurs a relatively large frictional resistance between the release member and the upper shell. The frictional resistance disturbs the sliding motion of the release member. This fails to perform a smooth reel locking/unlocking motion of the reel lock levers.
There is a demand to provide a reel lock device for use in a video tape cartridge, capable of smoothly locking and unlocking the reels by reducing a frictional resistance which occurs upon the insertion and removal of the video tape cartridge.